crawlfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities
At the start of every game, all players (AI bots included) must select a god to worship. Each grants a unique bonus effect or alternate starting equipment to the player and determines which monsters they can summon as ghosts. Starting stats are not determined by which deity you choose, as they are all the same. As an unlockable feature, players may instead choose to worship "No-one", which then prompts the player to choose a god to taunt. Doing so imposes a god-specific penalty upon the player as well as a unique monster set. This is helpful when playing with groups of differing skill, as the better players can taunt gods and let the newer players worship gods normally. 'Teok : ''From deep within the earth she rises ~quote from game Teok looks like an arachnid and has six red eyes. Choosing Teok starts the player with the Monster Fang and Monster Toe upgrades, giving the player's monsters more damage and speed. Teok's starting monsters are: *'a Spider ' *'''a Gnome *'a Tadpole ' 'Murkan' : He hides in wait, sharpening his claws ~quote from game Murkan looks like a rat with slightly pointed ears and red eyes. Choosing Murkan gives the human a thieving knife as a starting weapon, allowing the hero to snag some gold off of monsters early on in the game. Murkan's starting monsters are: *'a Rat ' *'a Tadpole' *'a Henchman' 'Gholoth' : The stench of death heralds his coming ~quote from game Gholoth looks like a ghoul or zombie whose face is bloody and partially decayed. Choosing Gholoth starts the player with a Dwarven Cog, which increases the damage the player deals with traps by 25%. Gholoth's starting monsters are: *'a Skeleton' *'a Rat ' *'a Plague Mushroom' If taunted, Gholoth will cut the health of the player's hero and monsters drastically, making survivability harder regardless of whom the hero is. Taunted Gholoths's monsters are: *'a' Gnome *'a' Flying Eye ' *'a Possessed Girl 'S'hrim '(unlock) :A decaying god, mostly forgotten by men '' ~quote from game S'hrim looks like an old man with greenish facial hair, yellow eyes, a big nose and a mouth with only a few yellow teeth left. Choosing S'hrim grants the player 40 gold to start out with as well as the Lucky Claw, decreasing shop prices by 20%. S'hrim's starting monsters are: *'a Gnome' *'a Skeleton' *'a Eyebat ' If taunted, S'hrim will instead give the player permanent Insanity, making it harder to move around swiftly, and permanent Frog Curse, which will occasionally transform the player in to a frog as it would if the player had the Toad Necklace. Taunted S'hrim's monsters are: *'a Rat ' *'a Tadpole' *'a Plague Mushroom' 'Gor (unlock) : Father of corrosion '' ~quote from game Gor looks like a highly decrepit, partially disintegrated human. Choosing Gor makes you bleed more easily, making you able to use certain items that grant bleed powers more easily. Gor's starting monsters are: *'a Henchman *'a Gargoyle' *'a Gnome' If taunted, Gor will instead restrict the player to using only the basic sling for the duration of the game. Taunted Gor's monsters are: *'a Spider' *'a Tadpole' *'a Skeleton' 'Odshan '(unlock) : Last of the great putrid serpents '' ~quote from game Odshan resembles a serpentine creature. Choosing Odshan gives you the Magic Ectoplasm and Exothermic slime abilities allowing you to store up to 4 followers as a ghost and causing your slimes to be larger and have more health and speed. However, they do not deal more damage. Odshan's starting monsters are: * '''a Kevin (The Destroyer)' * a Spider * a Ghost Girl 'Xophant '(unlock) : Ageless blight demon '' ~quote from game Xophant resembles a bear-like beast with horns. Choosing Xophant starts you out with significantly higher health and strength than normal, but less agility. Xophant's starting monsters are: *'a Henchman' *'a Eyebat ' *'a Plague Mushroom' 'Qaahl (unlock) : The twisted eye beckons '' ~quote from game Qaahl looks like a creature with a giant octopus for a head. Choosing Qaahl gives the human a cracked bow as a starting weapon. Qaahl's starting monsters are: *'a Eyebat ' *'a Ghost Girl *'a Spider ' If taunted, Qaahl instead drastically cuts the health of the player's hero, and restricts them to using a very weak bow and Hyperdash. Arguably, it is the harshest of the god punishments. Taunted Qaahl's monsters are: *'a Gnome' *'a Henchman' *'a Ghost Girl' 'Momot '(unlock) : Ruthless leader of beasts '' ~quote from game Momot looks like a humanoid creature wearing a tribal mask. Choosing Momot gives the player faster spell regeneration and more spell damage for their hero. Momot's starting monsters are: *'a Plague Mushroom' *'a Skeleton' *'a Kevin (The Destroyer)' 'Chz (unlock) : The weak drink from the mighty '' ~quote from game Chz resembles a vampire. Choosing Chz grants you the Vampiric Ring effect. Chz's starting monsters are: *'a Rat ' *'a Eyebat ' *'a Gargoyle Glub '(unlock) : ''Dank Lord of Fertility '' ~quote from game Glub looks like a more hideous version of the Blobfish monster. Choosing Glub lets you start with said Blobfish monster, which is normally only available as an evolution of the Spikewurm and Kevin. As the human, your rusted shortsword is replaced with a club. Instead of specifying a power, it says "GLUB GLUB GLUB" on the select screen. Glub's starting monsters are: *'a Blobfish ' *'a Ghost Girl *'a Eyebat ' If taunted, Glub's monsters will all be Blobfish and cannot be upgraded between floors. On top of this, the hero is given permanently minimum agility as well as being restricted to a Club and Fetid Discharge for the entirety of the game (simulating the playstyle of a Blobfish as the hero). Taunted Glub's only monster is, as stated earlier: *'a Blobfish that can never be upgraded.' Trivia There are secret gods in the game. Category:Gods